Por primera vaz Len se enamora
by Mystical-Elf II
Summary: este es mi primer fics espero que les guste se trata de len por yuuri mi persinaje inventado que puede ser cualquier fanatica de len


Hola este es mi primer fics se trata sobre Len y un personaje que invente yo que podría se cualquier fanáticas de len bueno espero que le guste dejen reviws porfis  
  
Por primera vez Len se enamora  
  
Estaba todo en silencio y lo único q se escuchaba era la televisión que veía Anna. De repente el silencio se rompe y se escucha el timbre, Yoh va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con una sorpresa era su hermana Yuuri  
  
Yoh: Yuuri, que haces aquí? Yuuri: te vine a visitar hermano, y a quedarme por un tiempo largo.  
  
Repentinamente se escucha la puerta del cuarto de Anna  
  
Anna: Yuuri. sos vos? Yuuri: Anna!!! Anna: Yuuri!!! Veni pasa, vamos a dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto y me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida.  
  
Mientras tanto Horo y Len se habían quedado observando a Yuuri  
  
Horo: "que linda es la hermana de Yoh" Len: "es muy hermosa. pero. Len que estas pensando no te podes enamorar de ella es la hermana de Yoh. pero. es muy bonita"  
  
Luego de un largo rato Yuuri baja y se presenta ante los demás  
  
Yuuri: hola, disculpen el no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es Yuuri Asakura, tengo 14 años y soy la hermana de Yoh Horo: ho. hola, mi. mi nombre es. es Horo-Horo Len: yo; soy Len Tao Yuuri: Len Tao, dijiste!! Len: si Yuuri: vos. sos.el hermano.de.de Jun Tao?? Len: si, vos. sos .la..la amiga. de. de Izumo?? Yuuri: si Len: por eso tu rostro se me hacia tan conocido Yuuri: bueno, disculpen pero tengo que ir de compras al lugar que me ha dicho Anna. Ahora que no esta Tamao dijo que debo hacerlo yo. Yoh: espera Yuuri, no vayas sola a esta hora es muy tarde para que andes sola y más si acabas de llegar, Len por favor acompáñala Len: porqué debo ir yo? Porque no va Horo? Horo: eso porque no puedo ir yo? Yoh: porque Len es más rudo Len: uff. bueno de acuerdo  
  
Mientras tanto Yuuri se había quedado observando a Len Yuuri: "que lindo que es Len. pero en que estoy pensando hace muy poco que murió Youmei. no me quiero volver a enamorar porque estoy segura que voy a sufrir y mucho" Len: Yuuri, vamos?? Yuuri: eh. ah! Si vamos  
  
Camino al supermercado se pusieron a charlar  
  
Len: porqué viniste? Yuuri: por que. por que quería ver a Yoh!... jajaja que pregunta Len: segura? Me pareció como que dudaste al decirlo Yuuri: bueno, la verdad vine por que quería ver a Yoh, pero. también por que sufrí mucho en Izumo, por la muerte de mi novio en manos de un Shamanes. Y vine por que quiero olvidar lo que paso Len: ah Yuuri: bueno, creo que es allí, que haces me acompañas o prefieres esperarme aquí? Len: lo mejor es que te espere aquí en este lugar, ten cuidado con ese pasaje junto al supermercado es muy peligroso Yuuri: bueno, gracias  
  
Yuuri va compra y al salir del supermercado unos hombres la agrian por detrás  
  
Yuuri: kyaaaa!!!! Hombre: tranquila niña no te haremos daño solo vamos a jugar un rato.jajaja  
  
Len al escuchar los gritos de Yuuri va a ayudarla  
  
Len: déjenla tranquila! Basoonn!!  
  
Len comienza a pelear y va dejando uno por uno a los hombres sobre el suelo. Y al terminar Yuuri le da las gracias pero por el susto se desmaya. Yoh al ver que Len llega con Yuuri en brazos a la casa se sorprende  
  
Yoh: qué le sucedió? Len: se quisieron aprovechar de ella. Si no te molesta la acostare en mi cuarto, y yo dormiré aquí abajo. Yoh: bueno  
  
Len acuesta a Yuuri y se queda observándola un largo rato y luego le susurra en el oído muy bajo  
  
Len: eres muy hermosa Yuuri  
  
Y Yuuri entre sueños le contesta.  
  
Bueno tenia pensado dejarlo así inconcluso para que los fans decidieran el final pero no el segundo capitulo lo pondré aquí también  
  
Cap 2: Lo que sucede cuando Yuuri se arriesga  
  
Y Yuuri entre sueños le contesta  
  
Yuuri (dormida): gracias Len, eres muy hermoso  
  
Len se quedo impactado luego de escuchar eso le da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto y se va a acostar. Al día siguiente Yuuri se levanta, se viste y baja, al ver a Len durmiendo en el suelo lo despierta  
  
Yuuri: Len, Len levántate Len: eh.que sucede.Yuuri? Yuuri: levántate y ve a acostarte a tu cuarto Len: bueno  
  
Len se levanta y se va a su cuarto. Yuuri se pone a hacer un té, cuando escucha la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, y para su sorpresa del cuarto sale Horo  
  
Yuuri: buenos días Horo-Horo Horo: bueno días Yuuri: quieres un té Horo: bueno, gracias  
  
Yuuri y Horo se sientan a tomar su té mientras charlaban  
  
Yuuri: una pregunta quien era la niña que hoy estaba gritando por la mañana? Horo: es mi hermana menor se llama Pilita Yuuri: ah Horo: bueno, gracias por el té, pero ahora, me iré a entrenar Yuuri: puedo ir contigo? Horo: bueno "aprovechare ese momento para decirle que me gusta"  
  
Entonces Yuuri y Horo salen a correr. En un momento cuando paran para que Horo entrene con Koloro, Yuuri al mirarlo se da cuenta de que Horo le parece un chico muy lindo y que siente algo por él, pero ella esta enamorada de Len. Cuando Yuuri sale de sus pensamientos, se da cuenta de que Horo esta a su lado abrazándola  
  
Yuuri (muy sonrojada): porqué me abrazas? Horo: por que me pareces una chica muy bonita y sentí ganas de hacerlo Yuuri: pe.  
  
Cuando Yuuri le estaba por decir que ella no sentía lo mismo por él que ella estaba enamorada de Len, Horo la beso, ella lo separo bruscamente y se fue corriendo, cuando llego a la casa, se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su hermano  
  
Yoh: Yuuri.qué te sucede? Yuuri: Yoh.no vine para verte, vine porque hace tres meses murió Youmei y no lo puedo olvidar, y ahora Horo me beso y me hizo recordar cuando yo salía con Youmei, encima a mi no me gusta Horo, yo amo a Len, ya que yo soy amiga de la hermana lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, y me gusta desde el primer día que lo vi. Yoh: bueno, Yuuri, no llores la única forma de arreglar esto es que le digas a Horo que no te gusta y que a Len le digas que te gusta Yuuri: pero si Len no siente lo mismo? Yoh: es un riesgo que tenes que correr para saberlo, y lo de Horo mejor deja que se lo digo yo Yuuri: bueno  
  
Yuuri se va al jardín y se recusta sobre el suave pasto y sin darse cuenta junto a ella estaba Len  
  
Yuuri: Len! Hola Len: eh hola Yuuri: eh. tengo que decirte algo Len: yo también Yuuri: bueno dime tu primero Len: no se como decirlo. me gust.  
  
Len no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir la frase cuando Yuuri lo beso, Len correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura Mientras en otro lado  
  
Yoh: oye Horo no te pongas mal pero mi hermana esta enamorada de Len Horo: ah.no te preocupes siempre me pasa lo mismo con las chicas.  
  
Volviendo al jardín de la pensión Asakura  
  
Yuuri: tengo un idea por que no vamos a contárselo a Jun, aparte ahora que recuerdo ella me tenia que contar algo que había sucedido entre ella y Lee Len: que!! Sucedió algo entre mi hermana y ese muerto!! Vamos ya  
  
Entonces Len y Yuuri salen en busca de Jun. Luego de caminar un largo rato la encontraron el el parque junto con Lee  
  
Yuuri: Jun!! Lee!! Jun: hola Yuuri "Yuuri y Len vienen tomados de la mano esto es muy obvio están saliendo- jajaja" Yuuri: tenemos algo muy importante para contarte Jun: no hace falta que me lo digan están saliendo no? Yuuri: como supiste Jun: es muy obvio esta tomados de la mano-jajaja Yuuri: oye ahora recuerdo que tu me dijiste que me tenias que contar algo que había sucedido entre tu y Lee Jun: si es que nosotros también estamos saliendo  
  
Fin  
  
Espero que le haya gustado después de todo es mi primer fics dejen reviws por favor 


End file.
